Shattered
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Short, dark one-shot, mentions of suicide. (I'm sorry! I have more fluff coming I just haven't finished it yet!)


**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, I had family visiting and some writers block, sorry!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny was cracking, not physically, but mentally, and Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew it, heck, Danny and half the school knew it, he wasn't exactly subtle. He was not turning into Dan, but something much worse, much more unstable, more deadly. Some days when he awoke he would seem perfectly fine, but within the hour something would happen to crack him again. Be it Dash bullying him, his parents threatening Phantom for the millionth time, Lancer giving him an undeserved punishment or detention or Valerie making some offhanded comment about how Phantom was evil, his eyes would flash green and a few small tears would slip out of the corners, his hands would curl into fists and glow green with ecto-energy and he would hiss quietly, sometimes threats, sometimes random gibberish, sometimes futile attempts to fix it and sometimes it was wordless, but everyone could tell something was up with the youngest Fenton kid.

The way he never spoke to anyone but Sam, Tucker and Jazz, that he never fought back at all when Dash bullied him, when he used to at least retaliate verbally, when Lancer gave him detention he simply nodded his head and never answered when he was called on, he never asked for bathroom breaks either, he would simply just get up and walk out of the classroom.

Soon Dash stopped bulling him because on the rare occasion he actually managed to catch him outside of class, he never seemed to be anywhere _except_ in class, Danny never responded at all, it was like as soon as Dash grabbed his collar he played dead, and sometimes people began to wonder if he really was just playing, he would go completely limp, his skin would go deadly cold, and he would stop breathing.

It was only a matter of time before the cracks became to much and he shattered completely, but he did not seek help, and no-one offered him any, not even Jazz, his own psychology obsessed sister. It was like, like they knew what was going to happen and either could do nothing to stop it, or didn't want to.

It was about four months after he began to break that he shattered completely, it was lunchtime and Dash had decided to shove him in a locker for old times sake, and instead of 'playing dead' Danny grabbed Dash's wrist before he could even try to grab his collar, and broke it. Then he proceeded to rip Dash's hand clean off, snap all his other limbs and completely shatter his spin by throwing him off the school roof, his last words to Dash and all the other students before he, and four other people disappeared forever were,

"in case you haven't guessed, I'm broken, and I just gave a demonstration of what condition I would be in if my cracks were physical injuries. I'm leaving and never coming back, don't bother looking for me or anyone else who disappears in the next week, 'cause you're never seeing them again."

Then he vanished into thin air. One day later, his sister vanished on her way back to collage from a weekend trip. Three days after that his best friend Tucker disappeared from detention when Lancer went to get a cup of coffee, Tucker was there when he left the room, and was gone when he came back. On the seventh day of that suspense filled week, just when everyone though they were safe, Sam disappeared, she was the only one to have her 'kidnapper' be seen, it was a ghost, but not just any ghost, Danny Phantom, the towns hero and protecter, but after that day he disappeared too, and Amity Park was overcome with ghosts, despite the Fenton's and Red Huntress's efforts. But thankfully for everyone, the Fentons realized that Danny Phantom was not the reason ghosts were coming to Amity and quickly shut their portal down, they abandoned their ghost research and died of suicide not long after. Many people imagined they could not deal with the grief of losing everything they cared about.

"And that, is the story of how your father, mother, aunt and uncle came to live in the ghost zone" Danielle Phantom Finished, smiling down at her little half-sister.

"But what about you Elley? How did you end up in the ghost zone?" Her half-sister Kylie Phantom asked, purple-green eyes shinning with excitement and interest, _she certainly takes after dad_ Danielle thought, smiling sweetly.

"I was traveling through the human world when a natural portal opened up and zapped me here, when I found dad's lair, he had thought about it just like me and realized I'm his daughter so he invited me to stay with him, mom, Aunt Jazz and Uncle Tucker." Danielle said, it had been about 15 years since this had taken place, but Ky—as she liked to be called—had loved hearing the story ever since she could understand it, so when she was about four or so. Her hair was shock white in ghost form, and jet black in human, her eyes were acidic green with hints of lavender in ghost form and the reverse in human, and her hair was styled into a braid that just reached shoulder hight. She was a very curious girl, and very upfront about what she believed in, very energetic as well, even for a ten year old.

"And what happened to that jerk Dash?" Ky asked, a dark glint entering her eye, she, just like the rest of the Phantoms, believed in getting what you deserve. They were not evil, and they cared about each other, but if you **are** evil, you better not let them know.

"He died in the hospital not five hours after everything went down." Danielle said, a similar glint entering her ecto-green eyes.

"Elle, are you telling Ky about what happened in AP again?" Jazz Phantom chided, the 32 year old, though she easily should have passed for 22, woman smiled sadly, remembering her parents and collage friends, it pained her to have to leave her life behind like that, but it was best for everyone, Clockwork had made that clear when informed them of what needed to happen all those years ago.

"You know your supposed to be looking for any more permanent natural portals and closing them up." Now that the small family lived in the ghost zone, they had taken on the roll of it's protectors, keeping nosy humans out and dangerous ghosts in.

"Don't blame Elley Aunt Jazz, I asked her to tell me the story again." Ky said, blinking her big purple-green eyes.

"I'm not Ky, but Elle needs to do her job." Jazz said.

"Ok, I'll head out now. When are mom and dad gonna be back?" Danielle asked.

"They should be back around ten love." Youngblood—Danielle's boyfriend—said, walking into the room and planting a kiss on Danielle's cheek.

"Thanks hun, see you in a couple hours." Danielle replied, walking out of the room. Jazz and Youngblood followed.

—

 **Just an idea that popped into my head at like 12AM, in case you didn't guess, Sam and Danny are 'mom and dad' and I figure Danielle as Ky's half-sister cause Danielle is Danny's daughter, and only Danny's. I think Sam would see and treat her as a daughter, but they're not biologically related. Kylie is an OC I came up with on the spot, she doesn't appear in any of my other fanfics. FYI, Youngblood is the same age as Dani (who's around 20) in this fic, not a kid.**


End file.
